1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens having small size and good optical performance, and to an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been demanded that small-sized camera modules for use in mobile telephones which are one type of electronic apparatus having a reduced thickness and optical zoom lenses. This type of zoom lens must be designed to take dropping impact into account, because of its portability in particular. Namely, if a lens suitable for this use is to be designed, it is necessary to take into account that a lens group positioned on the side closest to an object is designed not to move during zooming. In addition, it is also necessary to take into account that the lens is designed not to project outwardly from the body of a mobile telephone or the like.
As one construction which satisfies these conditions, for example, a construction can be considered, wherein a fixed lens having an non-power barrier is provided in front of a 2-group zoom lens made of positive and negative lens groups. It has also heretofore been proposed to provide a zoom lens which includes, in order from an object side, a first lens group having an negative refractive power, a second lens group having a positive refractive power, and a third lens group having an negative refractive power, and performs zooming while moving the second lens group and the third lens group with the first lens group fixed during the zooming (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent JPA 2000-330024
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent JPA H10-513270